


Autumn

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were Liam's favorite times with his friend, the quiet ones where they could just be together.</p><p>It was laying there that day when Liam finally allowed himself to realize <em>I am in love with Zayn Malik</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fluffy Ziam High School AU...I may end up just combining some of them in to one story but let me know if you like this one!

With a shout, Louis leaped into the half-formed pile of leaves, followed by Harry, Zayn, and Niall. Liam shook his head at the tangle of teenage arms and legs he called his best friends. Poking at Niall with the end of his rake, he scolded the boys, "I wasn't finished with that yet. And it wouldn't kill any of you lot to help out once in a while."

"Sorry, Li," Zayn giggled, untangling himself from the other three.

"Suck up," Louis stage-whispered to the youngest two.

"Oi, I can hear you!" Zayn kicked a leaf at the oldest boy.

"The rest of you could do for some sucking up if that's the case," Liam teased. "There's a reason Zayn's my favorite." And it was true. When Louis had introduced the two at the beginning of ninth year when Zayn had moved from Bradford, they had become closer than any of the other boys almost instantly and were practically inseparable. Or, as the others like to tease them, co-dependant.

"I thought parents weren't supposed to pick favorites!" Harry accused. Liam rolled his eyes. It was Louis–of course–who had started calling him "daddy" since he was the only responsible one. 

"It's not my fault that I'm just better than you all," Zayn shot back before Liam could respond. "Y'know you can take a break, Li," he addressed his best friend. "We've got all weekend to get these cleaned up."

Liam sighed in agreement and sat down with the other four, his head resting on Zayn's shoulder.

"D'you think we can eat these?" Niall asked suddenly, examining an orange-colored leaf. 

"We just had lunch, Ni," Liam reminded him. "You can't possibly be hungry."

"That was hours ago!"

"That was twenty minutes ago," Harry added.

"Same thing," Niall mumbled, crossing his arms with a pout. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat anyways. You lot are welcome to come it you want." He stood up and eyed the rest of them hopefully. Finally, Louis sighed and stood up, too, pulling Harry with him.

"Haz and I are coming," he gave in to the blonde's puppy-dog face. "We'll be right back, lads," he said to Liam and Zayn, who were now laying down on top of each other in the flattened pile. "And no PDA in my front yard!" Zayn flipped him the finger as the three jogged into the garage and into the house. In addition to being the closest emotionally, Liam and Zayn tended to have few boundaries when it came to personal space. It wasn't uncommon to find them curled up on the couch together watching a movie, or for Zayn to sit on Liam's lap during lunch for no reason at all, or for them to share a bed at night (every night, it seemed, during the summer). Or for Liam to lay with his head on Zayn's chest, like he was doing now. That's just how they were and the other lads knew it.

Neither of them was saying anything, just lying there with Zayn's hands running through Liam's wavy hair. These were Liam's favorite times with his friend, the quiet ones where they could just be together, especially since quiet was few and far between with a friend like Louis.

"What are you thinking?" Zayn broke the silence.

"Hm? Nothing...just...this is nice," Liam responded lazily.

Zayn gave him a brilliant smile, the one Liam loved more than anything in the world, and gently kissed the top of his best friend's head. "Yeah," he agreed. "It is." 

It was laying there that day when Liam finally allowed himself to realize _I am in love with Zayn Malik _.__

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me reviews!


End file.
